Balerion I Blackfyre
King Balerion I Blackfyre, stylized as Balerion of the House Blackfyre, the First of His Name, King of All Westeros, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, is the first Blackfyre king to sit on the Iron Throne, and the secondborn son of Maelys Blackfyre. He was the General-Captain of the Golden Company under his pseudonym, Harry Strickland. He was named after Balerion the Black Dread, an infamous dragon that was ridden by Aegon the Conqueror during his conquest of Westeros. Biography Balerion was born in the Free Cities, the son of Maelys Blackfyre and Joanna Lannister. He never knew his father nor mother, and was raised by a member of the Golden Company, Arthur Strickland, who was a close friend of his father. He was given the name Harry Strickland. Arthur died when Harry was 19 years old. On his deathbed, he told Balerion about his heritage and real name. From there on out, he took charge of the Golden Company and secretly prepared them for another conquest of Westeros. Recent History After the Parley in King's Landing, King Euron Greyjoy sailed to Essos to recruit the Golden Company. Instead, Balerion revealed his identity to Euron and offered Euron to marry his daughter Shiera in exchange for support in the war for Westeros. Euron accepted and the Blackfyres and the Greyjoys began sailing for Westeros. Coup in King's Landing The first place Balerion and Euron sailed was King's Landing. Cersei observed the return of the Iron Fleet, but also took note of the Blackfyre sails alongside Euron's ships. Euron later told Cersei that the Golden Company had sworn fealty to House Blackfyre. As a guest, Balerion was allowed to stay in the Red Keep. In the night, Balerion went to the door of Cersei's chambers. He pierced Ser Balon Swann's chest with Blackfyre, and opened the door to swiftly slit Cersei's throat. Euron was also sleeping in the Red Keep that night, and Balerion entered his chambers as well. Before slitting his throat as well, he punched him in the face to wake him up, saying "You betrayed your queen. That is why I can never trust you as my ally.". In the morning, he announced to the people of King's Landing that Queen Cersei and King Euron are dead, and that House Blackfyre is now the royal house of the Seven Kingdoms. The day after, he was crowned: Balerion of the House Blackfyre, the First of His Name, King of All Westeros, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. The Great War Although Qyburn was stripped of the position of Hand of the King, he remained the Master of Whisperers. Qyburn warned him of the White Walkers and gave him the news of the Breaching of the Wall. He advised him to contact his relative Daenerys Targaryen. He did so, and traveled to Winterfell where she was currently present. While he was there, the Night King attacked with Viserion. Every Nobleman in Winterfell managed to flee on Drogon and Rhaegal. They retreated to King's Landing and prepared the city for the storm to come. While in King's Landing, he married Arya Stark. Quotes Category:House Blackfyre Category:Great War Category:Coup in King's Landing Category:Golden Company Category:Valyrians Category:Faith of the Seven Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:Kings of All Westeros Category:Protectors of the Seven Kingdoms Category:General-Captains of the Golden Company Category:Strickland Family Category:Characters Category:Alive